


Desperate Times Call For Desperate Measures

by shakealongwithme



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Desperate Louis, Desperation, M/M, Omorashi, Wetting, peeing, towel peeing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:28:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27594832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shakealongwithme/pseuds/shakealongwithme
Summary: Louis and Harry have a lovely day in town, however during the day Louis finds himself becoming quite desperate, and it seems to spike when they get on the 45-minute bus journey home. Of course, since Louis is known for exaggerating his needs when it comes to his bladder, Harry simply ignores the urgency. Will it be too late before he realises?
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 4
Kudos: 42





	Desperate Times Call For Desperate Measures

**Author's Note:**

> hey uhh i literally thought that my last fanfic that i posted the other day was gonna get like 5 hits max but it actually got over 350 and it even got some kudos and that was the first time i’ve ever posted on here so thank u so much :) i honestly didn’t know that anyone would wanna read my stuff let alone actually enjoy it so here’s another one! most of my fics will be louis centric just as a heads up, and this one is kinda bad and rushed, and i know the title is so beyond cliche, i wrote it a while ago, but it’s a lot longer than the last one and i hope u still enjoy :)

"I have to piss, Harold!" Louis hisses irritably as Harry drags him onto the bus. "I know, but the next bus isn't for another half hour! I'm sure you can hold it just until we get home." Harry pulls Louis up the steps onto the bus, despite the older boy's protests. The two had been on a nice date out of town - about 45 minutes away from their town, to be precise, since there was nothing much to do where they live. They'd had a lovely day, they went on a nice walk down the seafront, had a nice little swim in the sea, went to a lovely little café and even got ice creams, but now it's approaching sunset, and the three teas and a coke Louis had drank while they were out are really catching up with him. Like, badly catching up with him.

"Seriously Harry, I can't! I'd rather wait another half hour for the next bus than hold it until we get home, I'm busting!" Louis lowers his voice for the last bit of his statement, since it would be absolutely mortifying to announce he is literally about to wet himself to an at least 3/4 full bus. He leans forward slightly and bounces on his toes, looking at Harry with a pleading look in his eye. "Please, Harry! I really have to go!" Louis whines desperately, and Harry just shakes his head. Louis sighs and grits his teeth, knowing now Harry won't budge from his decision, and he's just gonna have to accept his fate that he'll be holding his pee for the next 45 minutes. Although Harry is often soft and a pushover, when he really, really wants something he can be really stubborn, and Louis knows that this is definitely one of those situations. 

"Louis, just suck it up." Harry turns around as he hands the money for the both of them to the bus driver, and Louis sighs heavily. He knows that now there's absolutely no chance he's gonna get a chance to pee before getting home. Louis wiggles his legs and taps his foot against the floor as Harry gets his change, and then on weak legs he follows the younger boy to where he decides they should sit. "No no no Harry let me sit at the window seat, let me sit there." Louis practically begs, hopping from one foot to the other as Harry tries to climb into the seat closest to the window. Luckily he'd picked a spot right in the middle of the bus, and there's no one across the row from them and there's no one who they'd be in the direct eye line of. 

However, Louis needs to sit at that window seat. If he sat at the other seat, his potty dancing would be painfully obvious to everyone around, and he just can't deal with how mortifying it would be to, at 22 years of age, have multiple people seeing him dance around while trying to hold his pee like a toddler. Also, if he needs a distraction, he can just look out of the window and watch cars go by. Harry gives Louis a bit of a funny look, but moves out so that Louis can climb into the window seat, which he does. "God, Harry. I can't believe you somehow got me on this bus before I was able to get to the toilet." Louis grumbles as Harry sits down next to him. Harry just shakes his head in amusement, watching as his boyfriend uncomfortably squirms in his seat, trying to buckle his seatbelt up without irritating his already furious bladder, all the while mumbling a string of curse words under his breath.

"I'm sure it isn't that bad Louis. It's only like, 45 minutes until we get home, you can hold it until then." Harry chuckles and shakes his head, watching as Louis finally gets his seatbelt done in a semi-comfortable way (since it can never be fully comfortable when you have a full bladder). "It really, really is that bad Harry. I honestly don't know if I can hold it that long, I've gotta pee so bad, I don't think I've ever been this desperate for a leak in my life." Louis whines, and maybe it's a little bit of an exaggeration. He's probably been more desperate in his life, back in his schoolboy days when he would be denied permission to the toilet by his strict maths teacher, or maybe one of the times where he's been too engrossed in a movie or tv show to get up to pee, but right now it definitely feels like it's the worst he's ever had to go before. 

Harry and Louis sit in silence for about 10 minutes, the only sound between them being Louis whimpering softly and cursing under his breath as he squirms and dances, trying to hold his pee until they get home. "Fuck. Harry, I can't hold it. I actually can't. I'm gonna pee myself Harry." Louis tugs on Harry's arm, tears filling his eyes at his admission, as he feels urine flow down his shaft, ready to be released. "Louis, I cant do anything about that right now. You're a big boy, you can hold it for a bit longer." Harry says plainly, making Louis almost start crying from the combination of the pain in his bladder and the knowledge that he's not gonna be relieving it anytime soon. He bangs his legs against the ground frustratedly as wave after wave of desperation crashes into his bladder, not dissimilar to an actual ocean, that Louis already feels like he's carrying in his lower abdomen.

"Harry please, you aren't taking this seriously. I've really gotta go, it's the worst I've had to go in my life!" Louis is practically begging at this point for Harry to see the urgency, and how bad he needs to get to a toilet right now. And by some miracle, Harry gives Louis a proper look for the first time since they were getting on the bus, and takes in his frantic fidgeting, and the way he's trying to subtly grind himself against the seat, because actually grabbing his crotch on a public bus would be absolutely mortifying, and he finally seems to recognise the severity of the situation. "Shit, you really do have to go, I thought you were just exaggerating." Harry's eyes widen at the sight of Louis's desperation, and Louis lets out a little whine as he gets hit with a particularly strong urge. 

"Oh my god! Of course I really need to go! I've been trying to tell you since before we even got on this stupid fucking bus, and now I'm gonna pee my pants." Louis whimpers the last part of his sentence, almost as if it was a quiet little admission that he didn't even mean to say. He stomps his feet against the floor, trying not to start crying from the intense pain radiating from his bladder. "Oh god, what are we gonna do?" Harry asks, as Louis's hands drift down to by his crotch and he bounces up and down in his seat, not dissimilar to the way his bladder is bouncing up and down inside him. "I don't know Haz, but please think of something, think of something quick! I can't hold it until we get home, I can't!" Louis cries desperately, his bottom lip trembling as a single tear runs down his face. He isn't sure if the tear is from how mortified he's feeling right now, or if it's from the strain of trying to keep his urine inside his bladder, but he doesn't really have the energy to focus on that right now. He has much more important things to focus on. 

After 10 more agonising minutes for both boys (both for different reasons, though), Harry still hasn't found anything that could help relieve Louis of his bladder burden. "Harry! Please hurry, it's gonna come out!" Louis whimpers, not even bothering if people can hear at this point, he's just so desperate and wants to get rid of this awful pressure in his lower tummy. "I know, I'm trying." Harry responds, frantically searching through the bag they took with them, which contains their swimming shorts and everything they needed for going to the beach, trying to find an empty bottle - or just an empty any container for that matter - for Louis to go in, since he's too desperate at this point to care where his relief comes from. "Harryyy." Louis whines. He isn't meaning to be annoying, he just can't help incessantly whining and whimpering when he's bursting for the toilet. "I know, Lou." Harry mutters, flicking through the bag for what feels like the hundredth time, just in case there's anything that he missed. 

"Okay, Lou. This is kind of like a - last resort type of thing, so are you really really that bursting that you need the last resort?" Harry asks, and Louis nods desperately, just wanting to get his pee out in anywhere but his pants, no matter how much of a last resort it is. "Yes Harry! Yes yes yes! I'm literally gonna go in my pants!" He squeals, banging his legs against his seat and just full-on grabbing his crotch at this point, keeping an iron grip on it. He's actually gripping it so hard that it hurts, but he has to or else his pee is gonna come out all over the bus seat. "Okay, em, I have this towel from when we went swimming - and I was thinking you could just, er, shove it down your pants and then pee into it? I don't know." Harry explains a bit unsteadily, pulling the towel out of the bag to show Louis. Louis grabs the towel as quickly as he can, nodding his head, excited to finally get the relief he's been waiting for. "Ugh, Harry, I am absolutely bursting, you have no idea." Louis mumbles under his breath, mostly to himself, as he fumbles with the button on his trousers.

Once he unbuttons his trousers, he takes a quick glance around the bus to make sure nobody's looking at what he's doing, and he also tells Harry to keep his eye out, before starting to shove the towel down his trousers, so that it's pressing directly against his dick. Louis blushes slightly at what he's about to do, but he knows that he doesn't have any other options right now, other than going in his pants, of course. After all, desperate times do call for desperate measures. He gets the towel down into a somewhat comfortable and hopefully most absorbent position, and after a moment of shyly trying to release his bladder and it not allowing him to, he releases a few little dribbles into the towel, before his stream abruptly stops, and his muscles clench. Louis whines frustratedly, pushing to try and get more urine to come out and get the relief he so desperately wants. He has no idea why his bladder has been so loud and obnoxious all evening, and then suddenly it decides to go shy on him as soon as he's about to relieve it.

After a few minutes of trying, Louis finally gets a steady stream going. It definitely isn't as fast or as much as he wants it to be, but it's relief nonetheless. Besides, his bladder never empties properly or quickly after holding for a long period of time. He throws his head back and just allows himself to enjoy the absolutely euphoric feeling all throughout his body, as the unmistakable sound of pee hissing and soaking into the towel fills his ears. A bit blessed out really, he shuts his eyes and allows his jaw to go slack, as hours and hours worth of ignored urges finally release themselves into the towel down his trousers. His stream starts to pick up a little more speed, and eager to be empty, Louis pushes harder, in order to make it even faster. Considering how overly full his bladder was, Louis starts to worry about whether or not the towel will be able to handle all of the pee he had inside him, but there's nothing he can do about it right now.

When his stream finally comes to an end, he gets ready to open his eyes and face Harry, until another, smaller stream starts spluttering out. God, how full was his bladder? He gives one last push, just to make sure his bladder is completely empty now, and he opens his eyes to turn to look at Harry. "I feel better." Is all Louis can bring himself to whisper breathlessly. Harry shakes his head in amusement, looking Louis up and down as the boy pulls the - now soaking wet - towel out of his trousers and puts it into a plastic bag, before putting said plastic bag into the bag that the towel had come out of. Harry clears his throat, before looking Louis in the eye, unsure of what to say. "Um, well I'm glad you feel better." After a moment of silence, the both of them burst into uncontrollable giggles. Neither of them know why, but neither would change it for the world.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope u liked it :) the ending was a little bit rushed and odd but i never know how to round these things off smoothly, so that was as good as i’m gonna do on this haha, hope u enjoyed, hopefully i’ll be publishing more in the future :)


End file.
